


As They Say

by Tallihensia



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-15
Updated: 2003-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interruptions bring unintended consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only mine in my dreams. This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> Warnings:none
> 
> Spoilers: none
> 
> Notes: I was being silly. ^^

## As They Say

“Oh yes, Benny, yes. Right there.”

“There, Ray?”

There was a long sigh that turned into a moan.

“We might be more comfortable if we moved to the bed.”

A low chuckle. “You are the most infuriating man I know.”

“I’m just being practical, Ray; if we stay here, we’ll have bruises later.”

“And we won’t if we move to the bed?”

“Well…”

“Never mind, Benny; the bed it is.”

Sounds of rustling cloth, thumps, and some squeaking hinges. Deep breaths that came quickly and loudly. Moist kissing sounds that elicited more moans. A cell phone shrilling through the rest.

“Aren’t you going to get that?”

“I’m working on it.”

“I meant the cell phone, Ray.”

A pause. “Cell phone?”

A sigh. “Never mind.”

“I’ll just go back to what I was doing… that is, if you really don’t mind.” A voice laced with sarcasm. 

True sincerity, “I don’t mind at all. Please, go on.”

“Well, now that I have your approval…”

Groans and moans started again. And stopped as the electronic pitch rang through the room.

“God. Damn. It.”

“It might be that case you were waiting on, Ray.”

Indistinct grumblings and mutterings were heard before the ringing stopped.

“This is Vecchio! Who the hell is this? Frannie??? Damn it, Frannie! I’ve told you before, don’t call me on this— Yeah, yeah. She wants a what? Frannie, why didn’t you get it for her? All right, all right. I’ll pick it up on my way home. Yeah, I know. Right. Okay, Frannie! Bye.”

More grumblings. “Somebody ought to tie that woman up; she’d get in less trouble.”  
Light padding of bare feet. “Now where wer… Fraser!”

“I’m sorry, Ray. It just happened.”

“It just happened?”

“Well, you know what they say, Ray.”

“They say something about this?”

“Of course, Ray.”

“Okay, Benny, what do they say about this?”

“It’s pretty common knowledge – and very applicable to physics as well. Gravity most particularly, but—”

“Fraser!”

“What goes up, must come down.” There was a slight quiver in the voice at the end of the sentence.

A pause as heartbeats went by. 

“I’m Italian. I want more say in the coming down part.”

“Well, I’m sorry Ray. But sometimes physics…”

“Shut up, Fraser.

“Yes, Ray.”

“Do you want to try applying some physics to this other problem?”

“I can do that, Ray.”

The sounds of moist sucking and deep moans resumed in the room, ending with a loud cry. Silence drifted through the room for a bit, but only for a little while.

“I do not believe you said that.”

\--------------------------------------------------  
End. :)

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of my "import older works to A03" project - yes, this is from awhile back ago.)


End file.
